No Escape
by We-Wrote-Our-Names-In-Blood
Summary: Just a O/S I wrote. Tell me what you think. Reviews are welcome!


**Hey Everyone!**

**I'm really sorry that I haven't updated And So The Teacher Fell In Love With The Student in ages it's just I have a major hard case of writers block and I don't know what to write {sighs} So if you have any ideas send me a message with the idea and if it helps me get over my writers block I will use it and give the person a shout-out.**

**This is only going to be an O/S and I hope you like it. Reviews are welcomed with your thoughts on it {smiles} now on with the one shot!**

_**No Escape**_

_**Bella P.O.V.**_

Sitting in the booth in the bowling arena with my two best friends of all time Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale, we were laughing and joking about the events that happened in school earlier today.

Alice Brandon was 4'11", with inky black hair that was cut in a pixie style cut, spikes sticking out in all directions with soft hazel brown eyes. I swear all she lived on was fucking energy drinks and candy because Alice was always energetic. Nothing could stop her especially when she's shopping. Never get in her way when she's shopping. She was like a life size pixie all sweet and innocent looking but don't let that confuse you, when Alice needed to be a bitch she was a bitch.

Speaking of bitches I guess I should tell you about my other best friend Rosalie Hale she is 5'10", with long golden blonde hair that fell in soft waves down to the middle of her back, with piercing ice blue eyes, she's captain of the cheer leading squad here in hell oops I mean Forks and well difference between Rose and Alice is that Rose is a complete bitch all the time to anyone and everyone but her bitchiness is also her being protective of Alice and I because she doesn't like seeing us upset.

And me? Well I'm the fucking klutz of the group, with plain brown hair and long brown hair that fell just below my shoulders. Yeah I can't even walk over a flat fucking surface without falling and landing my ass at least once a day...unluckily for me I trip fuck knows how many times a day.

We were talking and laughing about how in biology today we were dissecting frogs and Mike Newton the fucking creepy douche in our year freaked out and fainted when he cut open the frog he and Angela were dissecting when I looked at my cell phone and noticed the time.

"SHIT!" I shouted earning a few nasty glares from the old couple in the both next to us, I had to restrain myself to flip the old fuckers the bird. I scrambled picking up my stuff and jumping out of the booth. Rose and Alice gave me strange looks.

"Whoa B what's wrong?" Alice said looking up me.

"I'm fucking late. I promised Charlie I would be home by ten and its ten fifteen the now. Shit!" I ran up to the counter, gave them back their bowling rental shoes and got my old but still favourite pair of red chucks. I shoved them onto my feet, gave them the money I owed them and ran out of the bowling alley with Alice and Rose on the back of my heels.

"Bella wait up! Fucking hell, hold your horses." Rosalie shouted behind me. I whirled around and waited for them to catch up.

"Look guys I'm sorry but I have to get home before Charlie flips his shit more." I said. "I'll walk home myself since I only live about fifteen minutes away."

"Are you sure Bella? I mean we could walk you home, you know just to be sure." Alice said. Bless her. Alice was worried something would happen to me. I shook my head at her.

"No Alice I'll be fine on my own besides if I walk home with you two I will only take longer. You guys go on home, I'll be fine." They shared a look with each other, looked at me and nodded.

"Okay Bella." They both said. Alice came up and hugged me tightly. But for fuck sake for someone so tiny she had some fucking strength. Rose came up and hugged me after Alice finished hugging me. Rose wrapped her arms around me and hugged me fiercely.

"Just promise you'll go straight home and try to be safe." She whispered in my ear. Everyone thought that Rose is just a bitch but it's because she's protective of the ones she cares about.

"I promise Rose." I whispered back to her. I pulled out of the hug, smiled at them both, said one last goodbye to them, turned around and started to walk back home. I could still hear the echo of them both shouting "Bye Bella." to me. I wasn't too worried about walking home at this time since it was a clear night and there is a full moon out.

As I was walking I heard a noise from behind me so I turned around but there was nothing there.

_Weird... _I thought. Letting out a sigh of relief, looking down at my feet I saw one of my shoelaces had come undone, so I bent to tie it. I stood back up and started to pick up my pace while singing Flyleaf's song All Around Me quietly under my breath. I was walking past an alleyway when I was grabbed from behind, getting pulled into the dark alley...

I was thrown against the wall and a hand covered my mouth. I was about to scream when I heard the fucker that grabbed me say in a low and sinister voice.

"Scream and it will be the last thing you do." He started pulling me further and further into the alley. I wriggled out of his grasp and began to run forward but I tripped and fell.

_Just what I fucking needed to happen. _I thought.

I scrambled back up onto my feet and let out a huge fucking cry for help.

Then everything went black...

I woke up to the noise of the sound of a tap dripping somewhere in the room and it was fucking irritating as fuck. I sat up and rubbed my face with my right hand. I looked at my hand and noticed something red and sticky on it, that's when I smelt the rust coming from whatever the fuck was on my hand. That's when I realised that it was blood not just any blood. My blood. I tried to lift my left hand but I had no such luck, I looked down and saw that my left hand was handcuffed to a pipe.

_What the motherfucking fuck? Seriously?_

The dim light in the room I was in kept flickering which was starting to piss me off, I looked down at my body and noticed that I was covered in bruises and gashes and some were still bleeding.

A door at the other side of the room opened and a bright light flooded into the room and I saw the dark silhouette if the fucker that kidnapped me. I drew in a quick breath as he walked towards me.

"Stay away from me!" I said trying to make it sound fierce but it came out as a feeble whimper. The fucker laughed at this.

"Wow! Someone is angry," he said

"Please let me go."

"Sorry baby. I would _love_ to but you see I can't do that." The sarcasm in his voice was fucking pissing me off but I was more scared than angry and I tried my best not to show this.

"You see toots, why should I let you go, guilt and pain free when you broke my heart?" That's when it clocked into place. This wasn't just a random fucker this was my ex-boyfriend. The reason why I broke up with the douche was because he was obsessive.

"Jake?"

"That's right babe. Bet you didn't expect it to be me" He smirked down at me.

"Jake please let me go." I begged him.

"Begging? I like that baby but you see I can't because I'm going to make you suffer for what you did to me." As he said this he stood on my right leg. Hard. I heard a loud cracking noise and then a loud piercing scream when I realised that the scream was coming from me. Jacob Black. My mother fucking ex just broke my leg. The searing pain in my leg was excruciating. He laughed at me being in pain and walked back out of the room as I lay there whimpering in pain. I don't know how long I lay there until I let the darkness engulf me and I fell into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up to the sound of Jakes foot-steps in the room. I felt as cold as ice because I had being sleeping on the stone floor of the room he had been keeping me in.

_Where the fuck is I? _That's what kept running through my mind. I started to sit up when Jake walked over and pushes me back down.

"I guess Sleeping Beauty has finally woken up" he said in a voice that was thick with sarcasm.

"You're never going to get away with this you know." I said.

"Oh yeah, says who?" He asked, glaring down at me.

"I do because when people realise that I'm missing they're going to come looking for me." I had to bite my tongue so I wouldn't add the word dickhead at the end of the sentence.

"Really well that's the thing; no one will know where to find you."

"Bullshit Jake, you will be the first person they come to and ask you questions after all we were together." I said this. I started feeling smug because of the way this was heading. "When they do question you and find out that it was you. You will go to jail." I smirked.

"Shut up." He hissed at me.

"No."

"I said shut up" He said getting angrier by the minute that he was starting to visibly shake.

"And I said no. So why don't you go and just drop fucking dead already!" I regretted saying that as soon as I said that. He ran towards me and started beating the shit out of me and kicking me in the ribs. I cried for help but it was no use, no one would hear me. He kept hitting me, his blows getting harder each time he struck me. As he kept hitting me I realised that I was never going to escape this living hell. I was starting to go in and out of consciousness when someone came in and attacked Jake to the ground. I never got to see who it was because everything went black.

I woke up in an unfamiliar room. The walls were a boring greyish white and the lights were too fucking bright and it felt like they were blinding the shit out of me. There was also an irritating as fuck beeping sound to my left, I turned my head to the side and realised it was monitoring my heart rate. I knew that I was in the hospital and that's when everything came crashing down on me, walking home to being hit on the head, to waking up in a strange room handcuffed, to seeing my kidnapper and finding out that it was Jake and then there was the person who saved me. Who the fuck was it? I wanted to know who saved my bacon.

There was a tube taped to my face and my nose helping me to breath. I lifted my hand to my face so I could pull it off when a pale hand grabbed mine gently to stop me.

"Oh no you don't." The owner of the hand said. I turned and looked at who it was. It was Edward Cullen. Star of the baseball team for our school. He was about 6'1", with unruly wild hair that was the strangest shade of bronze I had ever seen and then his eyes. Holy shit his eyes were like piercing green emeralds but they were soft as they locked with mine. In other words Edward Cullen is a Greek Adonis. Lucky for me I sat next to him in Art, Chemistry and we were in the same Spanish class.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" I managed to croak out. My voice was fucking scratchy as fuck.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay Bella." He murmured looking at me, not tearing his gaze from mine.

"But how did you know I was here?" I asked because I was so fucking confused.

"I brought you here. I heard you screaming when I was towards his garage where he was keeping you. So I followed your voice, ran in and found him beating you." He swallowed audibly, shaking his head, and then looked directly at me again. "So I attacked him, knocked him out and called the cops." He said.

"He had me locked up...in his garage...in La Push?" I asked and Edward nodded slowly. "Why were you there?"

"My Volvo had been making some weird noises the past couple of days and Yorkie said that Black could help me out since he was a pretty good mechanic for his age" He spat Jacobs last name out and I winced slightly as I heard the venom in his voice and how hard his eyes looked. As he saw me wince his eyes softened back to the kind caring emerald eyes. I sighed softly and took one of his hands in my right one.

"Thank you Edward but...what happened to Jacob?" I asked.

"Well when the police came they arrested him for GBH and attempted murder, his case goes to court in about two weeks. But for now your dad has that dick in a prison cell."

"Wow, holy shit. Thank god. So what exactly is wrong with me?" I asked him.

"Well." he paused. "You have a fractured skull, three broken ribs, one cracked rib, your body is badly bruised all over and your leg was broken in two places. Your dad is in the hospital cafeteria getting a coffee. I could go get him if y-"

"No." I said jumping in before he could finish. "I mean I don't want to be left alone." I said since I was still shook up since the attack.

"Okay, I won't leave then." He smiled thoughtfully.

"Thank you Edward and thank you for saving my life. Is there any way I can make it up to you?" He chuckled softly.

"I'll let you know when I think of something. Now you should get some more sleep you're going to need it Bella." I yawned as if right on queue and he chuckled. I closed my eyes and as I was out to fall asleep I felt Edward press his soft lips against my forehead, whispering.

"I promise I won't let anyone hurt you ever again Bella." and I fell back asleep letting darkness take over me voluntarily this time.

**So? What did you guys think? This is my first OS so I hope you liked it. Leave a review and tell me what you think :)**

**And I also want to thank my amazing, gorgeous, super awesome friend Nikki for beta'ing this for me. 3 Love you Nikki**

**Seeya Dudes!**

**Sammie**

**x**


End file.
